


Fading Light (Won't Make Us Move)

by hazzarat



Series: Hazza's Drabbles [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzarat/pseuds/hazzarat
Summary: Below them, ant-small, a cat strolls between the pillars of a building.Adora snorts, and points, “Hey, look! It’s like you!”
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Hazza's Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164698
Kudos: 13
Collections: Drabble Collection, Femslash February





	Fading Light (Won't Make Us Move)

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo... this is one of the drabbles we've been doing as practice! I'm proper enjoying myself with them but it feels wrong somehow to be posting such tiny amounts of words? Ah, well.
> 
> Big thanks to my betas! [steviesbucks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviesbucks) [showzen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/showzen) ILY
> 
> Even bigger shoutout to good old Jemmmmmmm [steviesbucks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviesbucks) who is doing this delightful drabble experiment with me! We've made a collection just to upload all of our drabbles to so check it out [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Hazza_and_Jemmys_Drabble_Extraordinare) if you're interested!

“You look beautiful.”

“What- oh. Thank you.”

Catra turns away again, her legs swinging above the street below them. She’s coated in purple-pink light from the slowly dying sun. 

Below them, ant-small, a cat strolls between the pillars of a building and pauses in a final warm sunspot, basking in the warmth it provides.

Adora snorts, and points, “Hey, look! It’s like you!”

Catra sits up and elbows her slightly, eyes crinkled fondly. 

Together, they watch the cat move as the spot vanishes, chasing a fluttering leaf on the ground like it’s a mouse. 

The light fades but they stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Kudos and comments make my day, as does checking out my other (longer, much longer) works! Have a nice day!!


End file.
